


Any Other Name

by shiny_starlight



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'salt_burn_porn' challenge on LiveJournal.
> 
> I was tagged by auroraprimavera with the prompt _rose oil_.
> 
> Originally posted on 15/01/2010

Jensen awoke to the feeling of wonderfully familiar hands slowly sliding from the base of his spine all the way up to his shoulders. He stirred as soft lips pressed briefly against his neck and smiled as those hands wrapped around his stomach and a heavy weight settled against his back.

"Hey, Jay," he murmured and felt it when Jared smiled against his skin.

"Hey, Jen," he replied softly. "Sorry to wake you."

"You are not," Jensen snorted in amusement and turned in Jared's arms. Jared grinned down at him, flashing his startlingly white teeth as he leaned down and kissed him. The kiss started out as gentle but soon turned hungry, teeth sinking into soft lips and tongues soothing the sting. Jensen buried his hands in Jared's incredibly soft hair and wrapped one leg around his hip, bringing him even closer. Their groins brushed and Jared groaned into Jensen's mouth.

"You're right," Jared panted, "totally not sorry."

Jensen laughed and rolled Jared over onto his back and straddled his hips. Jared flailed momentarily as he came perilously close to falling off the bed, and Jensen laughed down at him. Jared's scowl faded to a look of lust when Jensen reached down and pulled his t-shirt over his head. It landed on the floor behind him somewhere, but he didn't care where as Jared's hands crept up his thighs, over his hips and traced their way along Jensen's bare torso. He groaned when Jared's huge, wonderful hands reached his nipples and groaned when he arched up and took one into his mouth. Jared's hands settled on his back, holding him close and Jensen wrapped his arms around his neck, mouthing kisses and words into his hair.

One of Jared's hands slipped down Jensen's spine and dipped into the back of his boxers, caressing and stroking the firm flesh. Jensen groaned and Jared pulled back.

"Off," he panted, tugging at the offending underwear.

"You too," Jensen insisted, scrambling off and shimmying out of his clothes. Jared followed, pulling off his hoodie and shirt in haste before tugging off his jeans and socks. His clothes had barely hit the floor when Jensen was on him once more. He covered Jared's body with his own, skin against skin and they both groaned as the kissed again. Jared rolled them until Jensen was panting for breath underneath him, skin flushed with arousal. Jensen felt Jared's wonderfully hard cock rub against his hip and felt the rumble of his groan against his chest.

"Turn over," Jared whispered and Jensen gulped, loving the tone and did as asked. As he got comfortable, he heard Jared fumble in the top drawer of the bedside table and laughed at his 'Score' when he found what he was looking for. He dropped the bottle onto the bed beside him as he shuffled onto his knees, straddling the back of Jensen's legs. Jensen moaned as his long thick cock landed heavy on his ass, and slipped between the cheeks, brushing over his entrance.

Once he was settled, Jared twisted open the cap of the bottle and a sweet floral scent hit the air.

"Rose oil?" Jensen asked, almost ready to start humping the mattress if Jared didn't get on with it.

"Uh huh," he confirmed as he poured some out and settled his wonderful, huge hands onto Jensen's back. "Your favourite." He groaned in pleasure as Jared stroked, massaged and kneaded his way down his back, the warm rose oil smoothing the way.

The room was silent except for their heavy breaths and occasional moans as the scent of roses filled the air. Jensen settled into a state between relaxation and heavy arousal, the wonderful heavy feeling of Jared behind him and his warm hands on his back. Jensen gasped as Jared bent his head and pressed kissed to the back of his neck, his shoulders, his spine. As his lips traced their way down his back, Jared moved down the bed until he was laying between Jensen's legs, feet dangling off the end of the bed.

"Oh God, Jay!"

Jensen nearly shot off the bed at the first touch of Jared's tongue against his hole. He grasped the sheets and his hips bucked up of their own accord.

"Easy Jen," Jared whispered, holding down Jensen's hips.

"Oh God!" Jensen moaned again, doing everything in his power to keep from humping his boyfriend's face. Jared was way, _way_ to good at this. He just went for it, no holds barred, working Jensen open with his tongue. Jensen was pretty sure he heard the sheets rip in his clenched fists and he sobbed out a breath as he felt close to exploding. Jared pulled back, panting and kissed the base of Jensen's spine as he reached for the bottle of oil.

He poured some more oil onto his hand and worked a single digit into Jensen's hole. Already loose from his mouth, Jensen opened up around him, almost sobbing when he added a second finger and brushed over his prostate. He worked Jensen open steadily and added a third finger briefly before withdrawing. He fumbled with the slick foil wrapper of a condom for a moment, cursing softly. Eventually, he gave up and ripped it open with his teeth, covering himself quickly.

He slid into Jensen in one long, slow stroke. It burned at first: it always did. Jared was in no way small, but Jensen loved the burn and stretch and the sensation of being filled. He panted as Jared stilled, giving him time to adjust. His head swam with the sensations running through him and he was _so close_. He just needed a little more.

"Jen?" Jared asked through clenched teeth, and Jensen nodded his consent. Jared let out a relieved breath and began to move, withdrawing almost completely before pushing back in carefully. At first, they both moved tentatively, but as the burn of pain gave way to a more pleasing fire, Jensen started pushing back to meet him, and Jared let go.

He rode Jensen hard, pulling him up onto his hands and knees. He braced one hand on Jensen's hip and the other on the bed beside him as he fucked him steadily, hip snapping in and out and the bed creaking and groaning underneath them. Jensen's mind was whirling with thoughts of _Jared_ and _sofuckinggood_, and his orgasm crept up on him, blindsiding him and making his arms give way. He cried out and collapsed on the bed as he came, his cock untouched, all over the sheets.

Jared, not ready for the sudden lack of support, collapsed on top of him, driving the air from his lungs, but somehow managing to stay inside him. It took no more than three more thrusts before Jared came inside him, burying his face in Jensen's hair and repeating his name over and over again.

For several long minutes, neither of them moved.

Eventually, Jared had the strength to pull out slowly, petting Jensen's back when he hissed at the sensation, and tied off the condom. He staggered to the bathroom and Jensen could hear the water running before he padded back into the room. He pulled Jensen, whose body still refused to co-operate with him properly, onto his side and cleaned his stomach the best he could before throwing the towel in the direction of the en-suite.

"We really should get up and change the sheets," Jensen murmured, aware of the oil transferring from his back onto the bedclothes.

"Soon," Jared said, settling behind him and sliding an arm around his waist, holding him close. "Jus' wanna hold you for a minute."

"We can do that," Jensen yawned and smiled when Jared kissed him again on the back of the neck.

He drifted off to sleep, the warm, comforting feel of Jared around him, and the smell of roses in the air.


End file.
